choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Open Heart, Book 1
Open Heart is the first and thus far the only book of the ''Open Heart'' series. Summary You're the newest medical resident at Edenbrook Hospital, working under the brilliant and demanding Dr. Ethan Ramsey. Can you make the cut? Chapters 'Chapter 1: The Doctor Is In' You're the newest medical resident at Edenbrook Hospital, working under the brilliant and demanding Dr. Ethan Ramsey. Can you make the cut? 'Chapter 2: Code Blue' As your first day as a doctor gets more challenging, you'll need to rely on your new friends to make it through... 'Chapter 3: Hanging in the Balance' The hunt is on... for a new apartment! But can you and your future roommates find time for life outside the hospital? 'Chapter 4: Dolores' When your latest patient turns out to be an old friend of Dr. Ramsey's, he decides to work the case with you. Are you up to the challenge? 'Chapter 5: Relief' After a crazy first week, you finally get a day off... but when an emergency strikes, can you and your friends handle it on your own? 'Chapter 6: Housewarming' Things heat up at your new apartment's housewarming party... 'Chapter 7: Patient X' Ethan's secret case excites your friends, but you find yourself with a secret of your own. 'Chapter 8: Make-Believe' While Dr. Ramsey trusts you with a painful secret, you resort to unorthodox means to get a new patient the care she needs. 'Chapter 9: The Pita' As the competition intensifies, Dr. Ramsey assigns you a difficult case. But is he rewarding you... or punishing you? 'Chapter 10: Risk and Reward' Jealousy spreads as Ethan brings you to a medical conference in Miami. But why did he really invite you along? 'Chapter 11: Whatever It Takes' A familiar face returns to Edenbrook with a grim diagnosis. 'Chapter 12: Panacea' You're determined to get a life-saving treatment for a favorite patient, but are you ready to go up against one of the biggest companies in the world? 'Chapter 13: ' As Harper Emery opens an investigation into a patient's death, a sudden decision leaves the hospital reeling. Gallery Sneak Peeks OH Ch3 Sneak Peek.jpg|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek OHCh.5SneakPeek.png|Chapter 5 Sneak Peek OH Ch8 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 8 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information Medical&NauticalBooksinfo.jpg|More info on Medical Book during Jan. 11, 2019 Q & A February 1st 2019UpdateonUntitledMedicalBook.png|02-01-2019 Update on Untitled Medical BK IGAnnouncementforOpenHeart.png|IG Announcement of Open Heart GenderofChoiceConfirmationforOpenHeart.png|Gender of Choice Confirmation OpenHeartCoverRevealwithpremieredate.png|Cover Reveal w/ Premiere date Luke_on_Open_Heart.png|Luke confirming his involvement in this book CelebratingatPBfor02-13-2019.png|Celebrating Winter Books launched on 02/13/2019 RoDandOpenHeartCupcakes.png|ROD & Open Heart Cupcakes OpenHeart2-13-2019BTS.png|OH BTS Images of Adriana, HR @ PB and real-life EMT OpenHeartTeaserSummary.jpg|Open Heart Teaser Summary from App KaraaboutLukeonOpenHeart.png|Kara talking about Luke on Open Heart Open Heart Ch.1 Description.jpg|Chapter One Description Dr.HarperEmeryBrochureOHsneakpeek.jpg|Dr. Harper Emery Brochure sneak peek Some of the Doctors at at Edenbrook Hospital OH Sneak Peek.jpg|Edenbrook Doctors Sneak Peek OpenHeartSneakPeekftMaleMC.PNG|Male MC Sneak Peek PagingallChoicesReaderstocheckoutOH2-22-2019.png|Paging all Choices readers to check out OH 2/22/19 MeetEdenbrook'sresidencyinternsOH.jpg|Meet the Residency Interns Sneak Peek Miscellaneous TeaserCoverRevealforOpenHeart.png|Teaser Cover NewChaptersFeatOH&HSSCA2.jpg|As seen on the Feb. 12, 2019 Update of the App JenniferandKaraPBFeb2019Party.png|Kara & Jennifer next to Open Heart Poster @ PB Feb 2019 Party Open Heart Official v2.jpg|On Book cover (square format) ImPatientformoreOH.png|OH is awesome according to one player ResearchforOH.png|Research done for Open Heart DiagnosticPrinciplesbyEthanRamseytextbook.png|Ethan's textbook on Diagnostic Principles Dr.EthanRamsey'sSignatureonhisownbookforMC.png|Ethan's autograph in textbook for MC Alternateautographfrom Dr.EthanRamseyonhisownbookforMC.png|Alternate autograph from Ramsey APatient'slifehangsinthebalanceTutorialMessage.png|A Patient's Life Hangs in the balance Tutorial message AtoastofTequilashotinOHCh.2.png| A Tequila Shot with MC's fellow interns GlassofwaterOHCh.2.png|Glass of water with MC's fellow interns OHendofCh.2Message.png|End of Chapter 2 Tutorial Message ScalpelonOHCh.1.png|Scalpel used in Ch. 1 ChesttubeonOHCh1.png|Chest Tube used in Ch. 1 Annie'sLabResults.png|Annie's Lab Results Defribilator.png|Defribilator used on Annie in Ch. 2 Defibrillator.png|Medical Paddles used on Annie in Ch.2 Kyra'sArmCast.png|Kyra's arm cast as seen in Ch. 3 Kyra'sChart.png|Kyra's chart as seen in Ch. 3 ElijahonOHusesWheelchairConfirmation.png|Elijah being on a wheelchair confirmation OpenHeartWarningCh4.png|Warning about sensitive topics on Ch. 4 DoloresStuffedFrogforEthan.png|Dolores' stuffed frog for Ethan in Ch. 4 OHMC'sStethoscope.png|MC's Stethoscope as seen in Ch. 4 OHMC'sPager.png|MC's Pager as seen in Ch. 4 OHTabletsCh5.png|Fluoxetine and Celecoxib as seen in Ch. 5 Ping-Pong Ball in OH Ch6.png|Ping-Pong ball in Ch. 6 MC's Housewarming Party NewChaptersFeatWT&NB.jpg|04-12-19 Ad on the Choices App ft. WT/NB/OH/P2R ChoicesAppApril-22-2019Update.png|April 22, 2019 Choices App Update ft. OH BanerjiBloodHankerchief.png|Dr. Banerji's bloody handkerchief in Ch. 11 OHMedicineV-3706.png|Panacea Labs Medicine V-3706 OHSyringeV-3706.png|Syringe with V-3706 OHDeclanBriefcase.png|Declan's briefcase containing V-3706 Promotional Videos Choices - Open Heart Teaser 1 Choices - Open Heart Teaser 2 Trivia *On November 30, 2018 it was announced that one of PB's 2019 releases is a medical drama where we will solve medical mysteries.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/11/30/pixelberry-updates-answers-and-more *With PB seeming to enjoy paying homage to hit shows; this book will likely be a nod to hit real world medical dramas like Grey's Anatomy. *On January 15, 2019 PB teased this book will be coming out later this year and to get ready to make life-or-death decisions in this book in the blogpost for America's Most Eligible: All Stars. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/1/15/americas-most-eligible-book-2 *On February 1, 2019 PB teased that the players can expect more info on this book sooner, rather than later via a Q&A on PB's Instagram & Twitter pages. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1091537258782416896 *On February 7, 2019 PB revealed the teaser cover for this book along with an official name.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1093580374372843520 **In addition, when asked, they also confirmed that the player can choose MC's gender. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1093601331187613696 *On February 8, 2019 PB asked players to be sure to follow along on their respective social media pages for more sneak peeks of Open Heart, their next upcoming Choices book! http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/2/8/high-school-story-class-act-book-2 *On February 12, 2019 PB released the official cover for the book, with a premiere date for Friday February 22, 2019. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1095396891309686784 *On February 12, 2019, it is revealed that Luke, one of the writers of Pixelberry, is a lead writer for this book and had pitched this story idea to Pixelberry in 2015. https://twitter.com/RankHyperbole/status/1095403584869478400 *On February 13, 2019 the description for Chapter One was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1095860786444918784 *On February 15, 2019 PB released a sneak peek; this one featuring a brochure that talks about Dr. Harper Emery, the Chief of Medicine at Edenbrook Hospital. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1096562420686811136 *On February 18, 2019 PB released another sneak peek; this one featuring some of the doctors at Edenbrook Hospital. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1097594368737783809 *On February 20, 2019 PB released another sneak peek; this one featuring a possible MC.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1098341786202718209 *On February 21, 2019 PB released a sneak peek that featured MC's fellow residency interns at Edenbrook Hospital. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1098703287614754816 * On February 27, 2018 sneak peek for Chapter 3 was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1100916106011664385?s=19 * Chapter 4 issued a content warning due to revolving around sensitive topics related to childbirth and trauma. **In a premium scene for this chapter, Your Character finds Dolores' stuffed frog she had gotten for her son to have ended up down a storm drain. Subsequently, Your Character makes a reference to IT when he/she says to Ethan Ramsey: "Oh hell no. I am not going down there! Haven't you seen 'IT'?". *On March 13, 2019 PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 5. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1105953789071118336 *On April 4, 2019 PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 8.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1113587880285237248 *On April 26, 2019 PB hosted an IG livestream and shared some information regarding to Open Heart: **Luke (writer) had inspiration from his brother that was a first-year intern. **More chances to romance Ethan. **Could possibly follow MC’s three years of residency. **No hints regarding the person messing with MC. **There is something very interesting coming up in Chapter 13. * On May 3, 2019, PB released some info about the book as to why there are no new synopsises. https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/5/3/summer-updates-and-answers References Category:Stories Category:Open Heart Category:Medical Drama Category:Mystery Category:Gender of Choice Lead